Ansem's Discovery
by Metroid Life
Summary: Ansem escapes from the video game and comes to Earth.


I deicided to try and make a horror story! Enjoy! Well, if a horror story can be enjoyed in the first place...

Disclaimer: In regards to this fanfic, I own nothing.

**Ansem's Discovery **

Ansem watched as Sora ran over to the princess. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"It's no use." Sora turned toward him. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Setting the princess down, Sora stood up. "What? You… You're not Riku." Ignoring this completely, Ansem stated, "The Keyhole cannot be completed, so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." He jumped down, more like floated really, landing gracefully on his feet. Sora stared at him then looked dumbly at the Kairi. "The princess? Kairi's a princess?"

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." Sora, apparently not caring about this, said, "Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Pointing his Keyblade at Sora, Ansem intoned, "But first, you must give the princess back her heart." Sora doubled over in pain, clutching his heart. "What's-" Ansem interrupted him. "Don't you see yet? The princesses heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" Sora struggled to get up, stating the obvious: "Kairi… Kairi's inside me?" Grinning, Ansem simply said, "I know all that there is to know."

"Tell me. Who are you?"

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." With that, Ansem strode forward, knocking Sora's annoying duck friend out of the way. Speaking to Kairi now, Ansem said, "So, I shall release you now, princess." His voice had what could only be described as ecstasy. "Complete the Keyhole with your power! Open the Door! Lead me into everlasting Darkness!" With that, he slashed at Sora, ready to destroy him and claim his reward. Amazingly, Sora blocked this, saying, "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

Knocking his Keyblade aside, Sora charged at him, only for Ansem to leap aside, counterattacking with deadly accuracy. Sora dodged this, striking at him once more. Ansem pulled the same trick as before, only this time Sora blocked his attack, catching him of guard. Sora hit him with a combo, which knocked him back a few feet, but did nothing else. Ansem dashed at him, trying to slice him in two. Sora jumped over him and shot a Fira spell at him, but Ansem somehow caught it, muttering, "Foolish boy…" Ansem then radiated Darkness, shouting, "Welcome oblivion!" He then charged at Sora, which he dodged. Ansem then stabbed the ground, unleashing a shockwave that send Sora flying. Deciding to end this, Ansem floated up into the air, saying, "Behold the power of Darkness!" Ansem charged at Sora, disappearing into a portal. He came out of another, slicing through Sora before vanishing. He repeated it a few times, and at the fifth attack, Sora collapsed with a dying moan, his heart leaving his body, consumed by darkness… Suddenly, everything when black.

The player stared at the screen, wondering whether he should try again, when his mom called him to dinner. He left, leaving the game on.

Ansem stared at Sora, who seemed to be floating in midair, with his heart just above him. Ansem couldn't reach either. He then noticed two other objects floating near them, one on top of another. Reading backwards, Ansem realized they said "Continue" and "Load Game". Load Game? Ansem had seen video games before at Radiant Garden, but he lost interest as he started studying the heart. Looking out into the darkness, Ansem saw what looked like a room, with a small bed to side. On it was a device of some sort, a cord connecting it to something he couldn't see. He tried to get closer, but a barrier of glass blocked his way. Grinning, Ansem tried to slice it in two, but his Keyblade just bounced off. Then he realized how to open it. His Keyblade could open any door, undo any lock, unbind any heart. Surely it could open this as well. A blast of Darkness erupted from his Keyblade, flooding over the barrier and forcing it open. Chuckling to himself, Ansem stepped through.

The player walked in his room, slightly worried that the lights were darker than they should be. Also, his TV was completely dark for some reason. It shook slightly, and the lights turned off completely. A hand reached out from it, followed quickly by the head, then body of what looked like a boy. Well, it would have looked like a boy, but he was holding a very painful looking sword, wearing a suit-thing that seem to be made out of muscle tissue. In fact, he looked exactly like the boss he was just fighting.

Ansem completely ignored the boy in front of him. Unless they used the Darkness or opposed him, he had no interest in most people. What grabbed his attention was that this world was different. There was plenty of Darkness here, but no Heartless. No one was consumed by Darkness here, it would seem. He would have to fix that. Finally, noticing the boy, Ansem reached inside him and pulled out his heart. Darkness quickly consumed it, leaving a Shadow Heartless in it's place.

The Heartless quickly left the room, following it's instincts right to the hearts it craved. Ansem ignored the screaming coming from the living room; he had more important things to worry about, like finding this world's Keyhole.

A week had passed, and Ansem had learned much about this world. They didn't believe in magic, they were practically defenseless against the Heartless, and they panicked easily. In fact, they were doing just that as Shadows literally flooded the streets, devouring the people within. For a couple of days, the Heartless crept through the dark alleys and sewers, attacking only the homeless and those whose disappearance wouldn't be noticed. But Ansem quickly realized how weak the people here are, so there was no point in hiding. The same was happening all over the world. Ansem looked everywhere he could think of, searching for the Keyhole, and he spread the Heartless in the process. A sudden sound startled him. It was the sound of gunfire. A few of the police was still alive, it seemed. Ansem calmly walked over to them. "Your resistance is futile. You cannot stop the Heartless, let alone me." In response, they started shooting him too. The bullets had no effect; the Darkness Ansem radiated somehow stopped them for reaching him. The Heartless had snuck up on them while they were distracted, however, and soon all but one of them had been consumed.

Ansem grabbed this one, dragging him over to a building and pressing them against the wall. "Why is it that you continue to fight? Your weapons are useless. Your people have been consumed by Darkness." The man snarled at him. "This is our world, you freak! We will fight to the death to protect it!" Ansem grinned. "Then it's a good thing I'm not killing you, isn't it?" With that, he stabbed the man with his Keyblade, unleashing his inner Darkness and turning him into a Heartless. Ansem walked away, pleased with his handiwork. "Soon, I will destroy the Light in this world. Soon, I will have everlasting Darkness…"


End file.
